Hiding in Plain Sight
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bones is not who everyone thinks she is. She is actually Clara Potter the one year younger sister to James Potter. Clara is best friends with Princess Diana. When Pelant frames her for murder. Clara takes Christine and goes to the only sanctuary Buckingham Palace… Bones/Booth, Diana/Charles
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction**

Bones is not who everyone thinks she is. She is actually Clara Potter the one year younger sister to James Potter. Clara is best friends with Princess Diana. When Pelant frames her for murder. Clara takes Christine and goes to the only sanctuary Buckingham Palace…

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"James please let me sit with you", a young 11-year-old Clara Potter asks

"Nope. Find your own friends squirt", James says

Clara Potter nervously goes up and down the train to find a compartment with a single girl in there.

"Can I sit with you?" Clara Potter asks

"Sure. I am Diana Frances Spencer", Diana says

"Clara Dorea Potter", Clara says

"I know about you. Aren't your family like the only family the Queen trusts completely in the wizarding world?" Diana asks

Clara blushes, "I guess. This is all my parents at the moment. But they are wanting me to take on the responsibility since my older brother James has little interest in it"

"I think you will be good at it", Diana says

"Thank you"

After that day on the train the two girls became inseparable. Clara would regularly visit the Spencer family while also doing her duties in learning to be the Crown's adviser. Clara was sent away for her protect when she was 13. She became Temperance Brennan. When her adopted parents Max and Ruth disappeared she started to do what she was trained to do. She decided to finish her studies at Hogwarts under the protection of the Royal Crown of Britain.

After finishing Hogwarts Clara became close to the royal family. As all the Potter's had. Her parents had died two years previous and it was up to her to win the royal's trust. She found out her brother had a baby boy with the girl he always liked Lily Evans. She and her brother had gotten close over the years so she was named godmother.

Prince Andrew new of the Potter family importance to the wizarding and human world. He had fallen in love with Clara from the moment he saw her. They dated and were engaged in 1980. The soon married and Clara became Lady Clara Duchess of York. She fell pregnant soon after her marriage. She gave birth to Prince Philip and Princess Marissa later that year.

In 1981 Clara got a phone call from Diana saying Prince Charles had proposed. And that she wanted Clara as her matron of honour. Which Clara happily agreed. They married in July 1981.

Also that year Death Eaters tried to get at the royal family but Clara stopped them she had always been strong in magic and knowledge so she took them down easier. That was when Albus Dumbledore came to her and told her on that night her brother had been killed by Voldemort. And that Harry was being sent into protection. She agreed and organized her brother and wife's funeral with the help of Diana.

Life went on with Clara gave birth to Princess Sarai in 1981, in 1982 she gave birth to Princess Grace, in 1983 she gave birth to Prince Gabriel, Princess Serenity and Prince Nathan, while getting decrees in the UK in Politics and Government. In the US she got her Dh.D in anthropologist, forensic anthropologist, and kinesiologist. The in the Wizarding world she had her mastery in Charms, Defence, Potions and Healing.

Clara and Andrew agreed to separate in 1984 after the birth of their daughter Princess Faith and after Diana gave birth to her second son. Clara and Andrew agreed that their marriage was one that fitted both families. They loved each other yes, but didn't love, love each other. Clara agreed that the children should stay with Andrew and be raised in the royal house with their cousins William and Harry. Clara and Andrew went that day to the Queen and told her what they had decided. The Queen understood their reasons. But she told Clara that the press would be on her once the divorce came out. So Clara asked permission to leave for a while. To things settle down. Queen Elizabeth said yes as long as Clara stayed in touch and consulted over the phone. Which Clara agreed to.

In the years following she joined the Jeffersonian with her hidden name Temperance Brennan. Nobody noticed if she took a private phone call at an odd hour. That was the way they thought Temperance was. Diana and Temperance/Clara spoke on the phone once a week if they could.

In 1997 Clara was on a friends trip to Paris with Diana when Clara spotted the danger that was coming without a second thought Clara apparates them out of the car before it was going to hit them. She apparates them to Buckingham Place. Prince Charles was so relieved and thanked Clara. The Queen didn't even seem angry she had to find an accuse for Diana not being in that car. Diana's children thanked her and so did her children. Who had gone to Hogwarts and had passed with high marks.

Now to the present day she had fallen in love with Booth and had a daughter Christine. Clara was happy especially with the news Voldemort was dead for good. Now this guy Pelant was framing her for murder. She needed a plan and there was only one option take Christine and begum Lady Clara Potter again. While everyone looked for her she would be hiding in plain sight as the Queen's counsellor and as Princess Diana's best friend…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review**

**Prince Charles never divorced Princess Diana in this story**


	2. Chapter 1

**This story is in 2002. I know it doesn't match up with Bones. But I pushed Bones seasons back a bit to match up with the royal timeline**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

"You have to run honey", Max says to Temperance/Clara

"Why don't you get things ready? Booth and I need to get Christine baptized", Temperance says

"I'll be at the Church. Make sure you make Booth go to his car. Then you can get away in the car I will have for you", Max says

"Sure", Temperance says forcing a smile

Max leaves and Temperance packs her stuff and Christine's with a flick of her wand and puts them in her pocket. She had a plan. But it would break Booth's heart. She knew it would happen whatever she decided. She needed protection. And which she could only maybe guarantee in England.

Temperance told Booth about wanting to get Christine baptized he quickly agreed seeing how he was going to be faced with Bones getting arrested. They head for the church. Once Christine was baptized, Temperance told Booth to bring the car around.

"Say goodbye to Daddy Christine. Don't worry you will see him again", Temperance whispers as Booth goes off to get the car

"Tempe go", Max says pulling up

"Ok Dad. Tell Booth I love him", Temperance says buckling Christine in

"I will. Go honey I will met you", Max says

Temperance just nods and gets in the car and starts to drive as Booth was running after her. She tried not to look in his eyes but it was hopeless. She would remember that look forever. She pulls out of the city and takes Christine out.

"Well Christine this will be probably the last time you see Washington. But you have to remember your Daddy. He loves you very much Christine and this was my decision. One day you two will meet again. I promise", Temperance says kissing Christine's head

Temperance looks at the view holding Christine tight she raises her wand. Casting a spell that would look like two skeleton remains the same as her and Christine were in the car.

"_Incendio Maxima!" _Temperance says strongly setting the car on light, "_Protego!"_

The car busts into flames once it reaches the fuel tank it explodes. Seeing it on fire she knew she had to go.

"I am sorry Booth. I love you", Temperance says looking at the wreak one last time before apparting holding Christine tight

* * *

"Agent Booth, everyone we found the car Doctor Brennan used to escape", FBI agent says

"Just came here to tell us that?" Booth says

"No. We need before to identify the remains that were inside the car. One was a baby the other an adult. They are burned beyond recognition. Looks like Dr Brennan lost control of the car and hit a tree and exploded. We need you to confirm the remains", the FBI Agent says

Booth collapses with his head in his hands. This can't be true.

"Clark can identify them", Cam says quietly

"We have the remains here. Boys bring them in", the FBI Agent says two body bags

"Clark tell us soon as you can. We will be in Angela's office", Cam says helps Booth into a seat in Angela's office

Booth was praying it wasn't them.

"It can't be Bren and Christine", Angela says to Hodgins

"I am sure it is not", Hodgins says with little confidence

An hour goes by and Clark comes in with the FBI Agents.

"Based on my finding. And DNA testing. I have to include these skeleton remains are Doctor Temperance Brennan and Christine Angela Booth", Clark says

Booth's head goes into his hands and tears start. As everyone starts to shred tears.

"I will kill Pelant", Booth says, "It has to be him"

"But how?" Angela says through her tears

"We will clear Dr Brennan's name so she can have a clear name in death. Let's work towards that. We will catch Pelant", Sweets says, "Maybe Pelant didn't expect this"

"He did Sweets. He killed the woman I love and my child!" Booth says

"We need evidence. Otherwise Dr Brennan's name will never be cleared even in death", Sweets says

"I will find a way to convict Pelant mark my words", Booth says through his tears

* * *

_London, England_

* * *

Temperance had turned back to her true self and was not Clara Potter. She changed Christine's look a bit to look more like her true form. Clara had apparated to Potter Manor. Where she had changed her clothes and then she decided to go and inform the Queen she was back and London and why. Lady Clara Potter apparated again with Christine to a room that was meant for witches and wizards in Buckingham Palace. She walks out of the room with her head held high.

"Who are you?" a guard asks

"Lady Clara Potter. I need to see the Queen", Clara says

"Clara Potter did you say?" the guard asks startled

"Yes. I am divorced to Prince Andrew. Mother to Princess Melissa, Prince Philip, Princess Sarai, Princess Grace, Prince Gabriel, Princess Serenity, Prince Nathan and Princess Faith. Best friends to Princess Diana and I am advisor to the Crown. I NEED to see the Queen", Clara says

"Of course. This way. We will see if she will met with you", the guard says

The Guard leads Clara to the Lord Chamberlain who does all the Queen's things and planned them.

"Lord Robert Lindsay", Clara says to the man who looks up in surprise

"Lady Clara Potter it has been awhile. Come in. Who is this baby in your arms?" Lord Lindsay

"My daughter Christine Potter", Clara says

"Want to tell me the story I assume the Queen and everyone in the royal house. So let me be the first to hear", Lord Lindsay says

"Actually I prefer to tell it once. I will await the royal family. Just let them know I am here", Clara says

"I will go now. It looks like it is important", Lord Lindsay says leaving the room

Clara sits and looks at Christine. She had sacrificed everything. But was it worth it to take Christine away from her father? Probably if Pelant was going after her after what she found in Christine's room at home. She didn't touch anything so maybe, no Booth will find them. Clara had faith in him. Hopefully Booth and her team would find a way to put Pelant away or kill him.

"Lady Clara the Queen and the royal family will see you now", Lord Lindsay says

"Thank you", Clara says

Clara goes into the room to immediately is in a hug by Diana.

"Di", Clara says with a laugh

"Cla! You have a baby. What's her name?" Diana asks

"Her name is Christine", Clara says

"Well Chrissie as her nickname then", Diana says parting, "You look tired"

"I been through a lot", Clara says

Diana moves back to Prince Charles and before anyone else could hug her she curtsies to Queen Elizabeth II.

"Your Majesty. Lady Clara Potter reporting for duty", Clara says

"Welcome back Clara. I am sure before you tell us your tale you want to see the family?" Queen Elizabeth asks

"Yes your Majesty I have missed them much", Clara says

"Who is the baby in your arms?" Queen Elizabeth asks

"My daughter Christine", Clara says

"We have a new sister?" Princess Sarai asks

"Yes. Come and give your Mum a hug", Clara says

Prince Philip, Princess Marissa, Princess Sarai, Princess Grace, Prince Gabriel, Princess Serenity, Prince Nathen and Princess Faith quickly go and give her a hug.

"We missed you mother", Prince Philip says

"I have missed you too", Clara says kissing their cheeks

"This is your daughter-in-law Madeline and grandson Prince James", Prince Philip says

"I am too young to be a grandmother", Clara says in mock horror

"That means I am old too", Prince Andrew says

"You named him James after your dead Uncle?" Clara asks Prince Philip

"Yes Mother. It seemed to fit him and it is after a royal ancestor too", Prince Philip says

"I will have to make time to get to know my grandson. By the way were was I when you got married?" Clara asks

"You were busy we didn't want to disturb you. Forgive your son?" Prince Philip asks

"I will. Come here", Clara says hugging him and Madeline

"Can I hold Christine?" Princess Marissa asks

"Sure. I have to greet everyone else", Clara says handing over her daughter to her eldest daughter

"Lady Potter", Prince Charles says

"Your Highness", Clara says curtsying, "You have been well I trust?"

"I have my Lady. You remember Diana and mine sons Prince William, Prince Henry and daughter Princess Elizabeth the III and Prince Arthur?" Prince Charles asks

"I do. It is good to see you both so grown up", Clara says

"Thanks Lady Aunt Clara", Prince William says

"Clara will do because I am not exactly your Aunt anymore", Clara says

"But you were. I remember. I know Harry was just born then and Lizzie, Arthur wasn't so they don't but I do", Prince William says, "So I will still call you Aunt Clara. Your one of my Godmothers aren't you?"

"Yes. In secret I am all the royal blood born after 1980's Godmother me being a witch", Clara replies

"Well I will call you Aunt Clara in private and Lady Clara in public", Prince William decides

"You have done well with this one Diana, Prince Charles", Clara says smiling at Diana

"It is only appropriate as he is in line for the throne", Diana says smiling

"Hello Henry I am Lady Clara. But as your brother put it Lady Aunt Clara", Clara says

"It is Harry, Aunt Clara", Prince Harry says

"How goes your education?" Clara asks

"Good. I am going to join the Military in three years", Prince Harry says

"Well you better be sure to be safe. Work hard and you will achieve your goal", Clara says before turning to her ex-husband

"Lady Potter", Prince Andrew says to his ex-wife

"Your Highness Prince Andrew. Your doing well I trust?" Clara asks

"Very well Clara. I would like you to meet my daughters from my second ex-wife. Princess Beatrice Elizabeth Mary of York. She was born in 1988. She is 14. Beatrice this is my first ex-wife also an advisor to the crown Lady Clara Potter", Prince Andrew says

"Pleasure to meet you Lady Potter", Princess Beatrice says

"Pleasure is mine Your Highness", Clara says

"And this is my youngest daughter Princess Eugenie Victoria Helena of York she is 12", Prince Andrew says

"Pleasure to meet you Your Highness. How are you doing with your studies?" Clara asks

"I am going well in my studies. Some our difficult though", Princess Eugenie says

"I can help you when my other duties permit it if you like?" Clara offers

"I would like that very much", Princess Eugenie says

"Lady Potter", Princess Anne says

"Your Highness. I hope you have been well", Clara says

"I have. I am sure you remember my son and daughter", Princess Anne says

"My Lord, My Lady", Clara says to Lord Peter Mark Andrew Phillips and Lady Zara Anne Elizabeth Phillips

"Lady Potter", they both say

"Lady Clara Potter", Prince Edward says

"Your Highness Prince Edward", Clara says

"This is my wife Sophie Helen née Rhys-Jones Countess of Wessex. She is pregnant with our first child", Prince Edward says

"Congratulations Your Highness, My Lady. I am willing to assist in any way I can", Clara says

"Thank you Lady Potter", Countess Sophie says

"Now Lady Potter please explain what is going on", Queen Elizabeth II says

"Of course My Queen", Clara says and explains the whole story

"You have diplomatic immunity", Princess Diana says

"As Clara Potter yes. But not as Temperance Brennan. I had to leave. My daughter needs safety and I need time to my team catches Pelant. So if your Majesty is willing I will reclaim my original position as your connect with the wizarding world and also one of your advisors. If your Majesty is willing?" Clara asks

"Ok course. Lady Clara Potter welcome back. Lord Lindsay we need a press realise for Lady Potter coming back", the Queen says

"I will see to it at once", Lord Lindsay says

"How long before you can start your duties?" the Queen asks Clara

"Two days My Queen. I need to check in with the Ministry and my Nephew", Clara says

"Well then you have two days. Will you be taking Christine with you?" the Queen asks

"Yes. I will see my nephew first and she can stay with him as I go to the Ministry. But today I will spend with my best friend/sister Diana", Clara says

"So be it. Welcome back Lady Clara Potter", Queen Elizabeth says

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

**This is the order of Line to the throne and full names and parents:**

**Queen Elizabeth is the daughter of King George VI and the Granddaughter of King George V**

**1\. **Prince Charles Philip Arthur George of Wales (Son of Queen Elizabeth II) (54) and Princess Diana Frances of Wales (41)

**2\. **Prince William Arthur Philip Louis of Wales (Son of Prince Charles and Princess Diana) (20)

**3\. **Prince Henry Charles Albert David of Wales (Son of Prince Charles and Princess Diana) (18)

**4\. **Princess Elizabeth Mary Jane Claire of Wales (Daughter of Prince Charles and Princess Diana) (16)

**5\. **Prince Arthur Louis Jeffery Philip of Wales (Son of Prince Charles and Princess Diana) (16)

**6\. **Prince Andrew Albert Christian Edward of York (Son of Queen Elizabeth II) (42)

**7\. **Prince Philip Andrew Charlus Alexander of York (Son of Prince Andrew and Lady Clara/Temperance Potter) (22) and Lady Madeline of York

**8\. **Prince James Philip Andrew Charles of York (Son of Prince Philip and Lady Madeline, Grandson of Prince Andrew and Lady Clara) (2 months)

**9\. **Princess Melissa Elizabeth Clara Dorea of York (Daughter of Prince Andrew and Lady Clara/Temperance Potter) (22)

**10\. **Princess Sarai Margret Diana Louise of York (Daughter of Prince Andrew and Lady Clara/Temperance Potter) (21)

**11\. **Princess Grace Alice Rosalie Victoria of York (Daughter of Prince Andrew and Lady Clara/Temperance Potter) (20)

**12\. **Prince Gabriel Arthur Christian George of York (Son of Prince Andrew and Lady Clara/Temperance Potter) (19)

**13\. **Princess Serenity Isabella Marie Laura of York (Daughter of Prince Andrew and Lady Clara/Temperance Potter) (19)

**14\. **Prince Nathen James Edward Samuel of York (Son of Prince Andrew and Lady Clara/Temperance Potter) (19)

**15\. **Princess Faith Helena Rebecca Lily of York (Daughter of Prince Andrew and Lady Clara/Temperance Potter) (18)

**16\. **Princess Beatrice Elizabeth Mary of York (Daughter of Prince Andrew and Sarah Ferguson) (14)

**17\. **Princess Eugenie Victoria Helena of York (Daughter of Prince Andrew and Sarah Ferguson) (12)

**18\. **Prince Edward Antony Richard Louis of Wessex (Son of Queen Elizabeth II) (38)

**19\. **Princess Anne Elizabeth Alice Louise (Daughter if Queen Elizabeth II) (52)

**20\. **Peter Mark Andrew Phillips (Son of Princess Anne) (25)

**21\. **Zara Anne Elizabeth Phillips (Daughter of Princess Anne) (21)

**22\. **David Albert Charles Armstrong-Jones, Viscount Linley (Son of Princess Margret, Grandson of Queen Elizabeth the 1st) (41)

**23\. **Charles Patrick Inigo Armstrong-Jones (Son of David Armstrong-Jones, Grandson of Princess Margret, Great Grandson of Elizabeth I) (3)

**24\. **Margarita Elizabeth Rose Alleyne Armstrong-Jones (Daughter of David Armstrong-Jones, Granddaughter of Princess Margret, Great Granddaughter of Elizabeth I) (2 months)

**25\. **Lady Sarah Frances Elizabeth Chatto, _née_ Armstrong-Jones (Daughter of Princess Margret, Granddaughter of Queen Elizabeth the 1st) (38)

**26\. **Samuel David Benedict Chatto (Son of Lady Sarah Chatto, Granddaughter of Princess Margret, Granddaughter of Queen Elizabeth the 1st) (6)

**27\. **Arthur Robert Nathaniel Chatto (Son of Lady Sarah Chatto, Granddaughter of Princess Margret, Granddaughter of Queen Elizabeth the 1st) (3)

**28\. **Prince Richard Alexander Walter George Duke of Gloucester (Grandson of King George V and Queen Mary) (58)

**29.** Alexander Patrick Gregers Richard Windsor, Earl of Ulster (Son of Prince Richard, Grandson of Prince Richard, Great Grandson of King George V and Queen Mary) (28)

**30\. **Lady Davina Elizabeth Alice Benedikte Lewis nee Windsor (Daughter of Prince Richard, Granddaughter of King George V and Queen Mary) (25)

**31\. **Lady Rose Victoria Birgitte Louise Gilman nee Windsor (Daughter of Prince Richard, Granddaughter of King George V and Queen Mary) (22)

**32\. **Prince Edward George Nicholas Paul Patrick, Duke of Kent (Is a Grandson of King George V and Queen Mary) (67)

**33\. **George Philip Nicholas Windsor, Earl of St Andrews (Son of Prince Edward, Is a Great Grandson of King George V and Queen Mary) (40)

**34\. **Edward Edmund Maximilian George Windsor (Son of George Windsor, Grandson of Prince Edward, Is a Great Grandson of King George V and Queen Mary) (13)

**35\. **Lady Marina Charlotte Alexandra Katharine Helen Windsor (Daughter of George Windsor, Granddaughter of Prince Edward, is a Great Grandson of King George and Queen Mary) (10)

**36\. **Lady Amelia Sophia Theodora Mary Margaret Windsor (Daughter of George Windsor, Granddaughter of Prince Edward, is a Great Grandson of King George and Queen Mary) (7)

**37\. **Lord Nicholas Charles Edward Jonathan Windsor (Is a Great-Grandson of King George V and Queen Mary) (32)

**38\. **Lady Helen Marina Lucy Taylor née Windsor (Is daughter of Prince Edward, Great-Granddaughter of King George V and Queen Mary) (38)

**39\. **Columbus George Donald Taylor (Son of Lady Helen, Great-Great Grandson of King George V and Queen Mary) (8)

**40\. **Cassius Edward Taylor (Son of Lady Helen, Great-Great Grandson of King George V and Queen Mary) (6)

**41\. **Prince Michael George Charles Franklin of Kent (Grandson of King George V and Queen Mary) (60)

**42\. **Lord Frederick Michael George David Louis Windsor (Son of Prince Michael, Great-Grandson of King George V and Queen Mary) (23)

**43\. **Lady Gabriella Marina Alexandra Ophelia Windsor (Daughter of Prince Michael, Great-Granddaughter of King George V and Queen Mary (21)

**44\. **Princess Alexandra Helen Elizabeth Olga Christabel The Honourable Lady Ogilvy (Granddaughter of King George V and Queen Mary) (66)

**45\. **James Robert Bruce Ogilvy (Son of Princess Alexandra, Great-Granddaughter of King George V and Queen Mary) (38)

**46\. **Flora Alexandra Ogilvy (Daughter of James Ogilvy, Great-Great Granddaughter of King George V and Queen Mary) (8)

**47\. **Alexander Charles Ogilvy (Son of James Ogilvy, Great-Great Grandson of King George V and Queen Mary) (6)

**48\. **Marina Ogilvy (Daughter of Princess Alexandra, Great-Granddaughter of King George V and Queen Mary) (36)

**49\. **Zenouska Mowatt (Daughter of Marina Ogilvy, Great-Great Granddaughter of King George V and Queen Mary) (12)

**50\. **Christian Mowatt (Son of Marina Ogilvy, Great-Great Grandson of King George V and Queen Mary) (9)

**51\. **Henry Ulick Lascelles (Grandson of Princess Mary, Great-Grandson of King George V and Queen Mary) (49)

**52\. **Maximilian John Gerald (Son of Henry Lascelles, Great-Grandson of Princess Mary, Great-Great-Great Grandson of King George V and Queen Mary) (11)

**53\. **Martin David Lascelles (Grandson of Princess Mary, Great-Grandson of King George V and Queen Mary) (40)

**54\. **Alexander Joshua Lascelles (Son of Martin Lascelles, Great-Grandson of Princess Mary, Great-Great-Great Grandson of King George V and Queen Mary) (Newborn)

There are more but these are the main ones.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I am sorry if I offended anyone. I hold the upmost respect for the royal family that is why I am trying to keep it as actuate as possible. I do remember what Princess Diana's death had on the world. This is just fiction.**

**This story is dedicated to the royal family and I am sorry if offend some people.**

**If you don't like it don't review**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**

**PS: This Story will be continued soon**


End file.
